


Under the Bed

by CaptainLobotomy



Category: Doctor Who, The X-Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLobotomy/pseuds/CaptainLobotomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the episode Listen(8x4) of Doctor Who. Phoebe calls Mulder regarding a strange string of incidents at a children's home in Gloucester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just to start things off, set the tone and whatnot. So.. feel free to skip it, it's basically all to do with the Doctor Who episode Listen... Narf.

Clara was only half listening as The Doctor rambled on about some insane theory. He kind of lost her at... whatever he said about never really being alone. Sounded like paranoid rubbish to her but regardless, she watched the man swirl around his TARDIS, yammering on. Seeing him all giddy and analytic amused her in a way. She smiled at The Doctor with a fairly blank expression, wither he would know that she wasn't really paying attention or he would dismiss it as her tiny human brain, unable to grasp the obscure concept he blabbed about. He turned around, his eyes meeting hers, very blue, they were. His eyebrows were so distracting that she never got a good look at them and just like that she was once again caught off guard. Betrayed by her capricious train of thought. The doctor snapped his fingers in front of her face, "earth to Clara," she blinked, meeting his gaze more deeply.

"You were saying?" She asked, hoping she would get a little more insight on whatever was happening.

"The nightmare, Clara." He said simply, turning his attention rapidly between her eyes, trying to decipher what she was thinking, if anything, in her hilarious human brain.

"Nightmare?" She spoke slowly, searching her subconscious and hoping she could find some sort of fragment of the conversation he had just attempted to have with her.

The doctor sighed, " _the_ nightmare, Clara. Everyone's had the nightmare." There he went with the spastic hand movements again. 

"Sorry, what nightmare?" She gave in, deciding she probably wouldn't recover any of the nonsense he was on about. 

The Doctor cleared his throat, "listen this time, Clara. Listen very carefully." She rolled her impossibly gigantic eyes and nodded. "Okay, now that I have your full attention..."  


	2. Unusual Phenomenon

"Alright, yes I'll brief her on it. Okay, yes it _does_ seem unusual but it's going to take a lot of convincing to get my supervisor to approve this. Yeah, talk to you soon. Bye." After hanging up the telephone Agent Mulder spun in his chair to face his partner she was relieved to be greeted with his child-like grin, even if that was a tell-tale sign that they were about to investigate some kind of faux bigfoot sighting. "Who was that on the phone?" she asked, a slight grin forming just from watching Mulder's. "You remember Phoebe, right?" Scully watched Mulder cringe slightly as he forced his mouth to cooperate in saying her name.

"How could I forget?" Now she was really smiling, Mulder rolled his eyes in his snarky partner's direction.

"Yeah, well, anyway, she wants us to check out some, 'unusual phenomenon' at a children's home in England."

Scully stared at Mulder for a while, blinking, "what kind of phenomenon?"

"The kind that's going to be difficult for Skinner to sign off on until we build up more of a case."

"Well seeing as I'm assuming I'm the one presenting our _case_ , you may want to fill me in."

Mulder sighed, emotionally preparing himself for his ideas to be shot down by his partner, "a children's home in Gloucester has been reporting what would appear to be evidence of spiritual activity. The children say they've been spotting invisible figures stalking and threatening them. The local authorities have looked into it several times but have taken to assuming that the children are either making it up or that the figures are a product of an over active imagination-"

"I'm sorry Mulder but I'd have to agree with them. It doesn't look like there's anything else to it. I certainly don't think this is worth traveling to England for."

"Okay, well what about the fact that over the last four months over a dozen staff members have quit after reporting the sound of footsteps, the feeling they're being watched, not to mention the fact that some have even claimed to see figures in the children's rooms on camera."

"Mulde-"

"But that's not all."

"Of course not..." Scully started, partially under her breath while Mulder retried a file from his desk and dropped it in front of her, pictures spilling out as it made contact with the surface of the desk. "What's this?" She asked already partially exhausted from Mulder's 'case.' Or perhaps he was actually sucking her life force, he did seem rather energetic, now that would be a case worth looking into. Scully flipped through the pictures which seemed to include snap shots of cave carvings, Victorian photographs, black and white pictures and Polaroids. They seemed to date from 200 B.C. to the current date, all featuring the same blue box. "What's a 'police box?'" Scully asked.

Mulder grinned, "it's an English phone booth from the 1960's used exclusively for emergency calls."

"...and?"

"...And that's inconsistent with the dates of these pictures," he exclaimed spreading the Victorian dated pictures in front of his partner,

"as well as the carvings provided by our early ancestors, now what would explain that?"

"It's obviously a joke, Mulder." 

Mulder began to shake his head, "except for the fact that those Victorian photographs and the ones dated around the first and second world war as well as the great depression are originals. Lab tested," he gloated.

Scully squinted for a moment before fully collecting her thoughts, "and what does this have to do with the Children's home?"

Mulder bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, thinking, "I know there's a connection, Scully."

"Alright, I'm glad _you_ know but we need evidence, Mulder. As far as Skinner or I know these are completely unrelated hoaxes that the F.B.I. has no business investigating."

"Can you just... talk to Skinner for me? I would go in there but you're always better and getting him to agree to this kind of stuff."

"By 'this kind of stuff' do you mean a vacation paid for specifically by the bureau?" Mulder rolled his eyes as his partner sat for a moment, looking toward the carpet before getting up and staring at him and proceeding to leave the room. Mulder made sure to let out a cocky chuckle after once again getting his own way. Sure he was basically banished to the basement and a running joke around the F.B.I. but at least he could do whatever he wanted, with the help of his skeptical partner, that is. 


End file.
